Hiram McDaniels
Hiram McDaniels is a blogger, a former fugitive charged with insurance fraud, and the future would-be mayor of Night Vale. First mentioned in'' Glow Cloud, McDaniels is described as an eighteen-foot-tall, five-headed dragon weighing about 3,600 pounds; he is known to breathe fire from at least one head, which is described as purple. His several sets of eyes are described as mostly green and "piercing," however in ''The Candidate Cecil describes his eyes as blue, red, black, green and yellow. He escaped police custody after being pulled over for speeding and giving the Sheriff's Secret Police an obviously fake drivers license. Night Vale Community Radio discovered that McDaniels kept a blog, proposing some changes to Night Vale municipal policies if he were mayor, prompting Cecil to pledge support for McDaniels' candidacy. Current Mayor Pamela Winchell has claimed that a five-headed dragon cannot be mayor, thus sparking a debate on whether a non-human could fill a position usually claimed by a human. Depending on which candidate you believe, he may or may not be exchanging emails with corn lobbyists looking to elbow in on Night Vale's imaginary corn market. In Yellow Helicopters, McDaniels speaks on-air for the first time and responds to The Faceless Old Woman's increasingly negative campaigning for mayor. He describes himself as caring, and that the voters shouldn't care that he is a five-headed dragon. He also cares about small business owners, the future of Night Vale's children, and the future of small children business owners. He also has secret plans for an expanded park system and more youth sports teams. In Condos, he enters the studio shortly after The Faceless Old Woman spoke on-air, wishing to have an equal amount of radio time. He proceeds to tell the story about how he came to Night Vale: he was hungry and asked a man on the street where a good place to eat was, to which the man screamed and ran away. When he was in Night Vale, he asked another man where a good place to eat was, and the man simply pointed to the Moonlite All-Nite Diner. Although he decided the diner was too far and ate the man instead, it made a good enough impression to convince him to stay in Night Vale. In Visitor, he faces some controversy when evidence turns up that he may have murdered Frank Chen and stolen his truck. In The Debate he comes face to face with the other candidates, and is left highly offended by Marcus Vanston's claim to having owned a dragon. Heads Hiram's heads have spoken in Yellow Helicopters, Condos, and The Debate. *Hiram's primary head is a genial, friendly personality who speaks with an accent originating in the Southern states of the USA, possibly Texas. This head's color is golden. This head first appeared in Yellow Helicopters. *Hiram's green head speaks of dire events in a bellowing, dramatic voice reminiscent of Vincent Price. This head seems to be disdainful of human beings, seeing them as lesser beings, and a little vain. This head is very good at math. *Hiram's violet head has a very high, agitated voice similar to "The Monarch" of The Venture Brothers. This head seems excessively fearful and/or paranoid, and concerned with the rights of other heads. It prefers to be described as violet, not purple.Episode 49, Old Oak Doors Part A *Hiram's blue head speaks in a brisk, businesslike voice and has a wealth of information on statistics and laws at hand. This head is careful only to speak when correcting others, including Cecil. *Hiram's gray head is stuck in a state of moody depression and thus rarely moved to speak. This head's accent is not unlike that of the primary head, but speaks in a slower, baritone voice, similar to Kurt Cobain. In spite of the disparate personalities of Hiram's various heads, they appear to share the same consciousness; the gray head claims that "they cried and cried" after scaring away a man whom they asked directions in another city, and each head in turn agrees that they love living in Night Vale, "the first city to ever make him feel normal," where nobody cares that he is literally a five-headed dragon. Personal life Hiram lives in a cave and owns "a collection of rare jewels and coins in a mahogany chest that he keeps locked and buried."The Debate References Category:Characters Category:Voiced Characters